Lazy Days
by xxquirpxx
Summary: Sequel to "When Two Worlds Collide". It's a horrible and rainy day in Boosh Land and the Boosh gang are stuck inside bored. One by one they are slowly driven insane by having nothing to do. What will happen?


It was a cold and rainy day in Shoreditch. The sky was grey as if all of the blue had been drained from it by the pouring rain and the streets looked like they were close to flooding.

Lucy sighed as she looked out of the window "Vince and Anna are not gonna be happy about this," she said to Howard.

"I know, they're gonna get so bored," Howard said, handing Lucy a cup of tea.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled "Anna goes insaner if she doesn't leave the house at least once a day. I can go pretty mad too, just to pre-warn you,"

"Oh God," Howard groaned. He knew that Lucy could go mental like her twin sister, but she was usually the one who didn't go quite as mad.

"They'll probably be up in a minute, it's half 11," as Lucy spoke Anna stumbled into the kitchen closely followed by Vince.

"Mornin'," Anna yawned.

It's nearly afternoon, but morning to you too," Howard grinned.

"What are we doing today?" Vince demanded.

"Well, Naboo and Bollo are running the shop and we can't really do a lot because it's raining," Lucy informed then.

"Raining?" Anna repeated in a small voice.

"RAINING?" Vince shrieked.

"Yeah, I think we've established it's raining," Howard sighed.

"Lucy, Anna I know you guys go a bit mental when you can't go out, but I refuse to leave shelter until the rain stops," Vince said firmly.

"How did you know about them going mental?" Howard asked Vince.

"Remember that time we couldn't leave the flat because Naboo was pissed at us for drinking his potion and put us under house arrest? I found out then," Vince looked fearful.

"Right ok. Maybe if we keep them busy they'll be ok," Howard suggested.

"Good plan. Anna went wild last night so she should be ok for a bit. We just need to keep an eye on Lucy," as Vince spoke Lucy threw a Coco Pop at Anna and then drama broke loose.

"LUCY YOU'VE GOT FUCKING MILK IN MY HAIR!" Anna screamed.

"Sorry, I was aiming for your mouth," Lucy giggled.

"Why?" Howard sighed.

"Because that's how you eat food," Lucy pointed out.

"No, you shove it up your arse," Vince joined in grinning.

"Whatever, I'm having a shower," Anna grumbled.

"Lucy, I meant why did you throw the Coco Pop. You know what Anna and Vince are like,"

"I'm still here you know," Vince said though a mouthful of Anna's Coco Pops.

"Ok sorry guys. Maybe I should sleep for a bit to pass time," Lucy grinned and skipped back to bed.

"I will never understand those two," Howard stated.

"Howard, you will just never understand girls in general. If they were boys then you wouldn't get confused by them,"

"Whatever Little Man. I'm gonna ask Naboo for advice," Howard rolled his eyes and wondered down to the shop.

Naboo and Bollo were sat in a bored silence behind the Nabootique's till. The shop hadn't had a customer all day and Naboo was considering closing the shop for the day. Naboo looked up when he saw his friend.

"What's up Howard?" Naboo asked.

"Not a lot. I'm just a bit worried about the girls," Howard sighed.

"Why Howard worry?" Bollo asked.

"Well it's obviously pissing it down outside and the girls can't be bored or they'll go mad," Howard explained.

"To be honest I can see their points," Naboo said. "I'm not gonna sit here all day and not get a customer so I think we should just have a DVD day upstairs or something,"

"Lucy went back to bed and Anna's having a shower because Lucy threw Coco Pops at her. She wasn't happy,"

"Why Lucy do that to Anna?" Bollo asked.

"I don't know, maybe because she's starting to go mad," Howard exchanged a fearful look with Naboo.

"Bollo, get some DVDs while me and Howard find some snacks," Naboo said to his familiar. The gorilla grunted and went up to the flat.

"Do we even have snacks?" Howard asked the shaman.

"Yeah, I got a secret supply of sweets and popcorn. Don't tell Vince and the girls though," Naboo said as he walked over to the monkey face clock. Naboo muttered a spell and the clock swung forwards to reveal a small area that was crammed full of sweets.

"Wow," Howard exclaimed.

Vince lay on the sofa and flicked through the TV channels. Anna walked in, still wearing her pyjamas but with a towel wrapped around her long black hair. "Did you seriously get back into your jimmies after having a shower?" Vince grinned.

"Shut up, you're still in your jimjams," Anna yawned.

"Is somebody tired?" Vince asked in a voice that you would use to talk to a child.

"No and you're still in your jimjams. Budge up," Vince sat up on the sofa so that the teenager could sit down.

"Where did my Coco Pops go?" she demanded.

"I umm kind of ate them," Vince said in a small voice.

Anna sighed "Vince, could you please get me some more, because you love me," She looked up at her friend with puppy eyes.

"Alright, but only because I love you," Vince groaned and fetched the Coco Pops as Lucy walked in with her duvet.

"Hello peoples," Lucy sat down and put the duvet on herself and Anna.

"Thanks," Anna grinned innocently at Vince as he passed her the cereal.

"I thought you were going back to bed," Vince climbed under the duvet inbetween the girls.

"Couldn't sleep," Lucy pouted.

"Hey guys," Bollo grinned when he walked into the room.

"BOLLO!" Lucy screamed in delight and ran to hug the gorilla, causing Anna to tip her bowl of Coco Pops down her top.

"Oh for fucks sake," Anna grumbled.

"Am I gonna have to spoon feed you?" Vince grinned.

"Ah yeah do it," Lucy said from where she was hanging on Bollo's back like a baby monkey.

"What are we doing then?" Vince asked Bollo as he spoon feed Anna.

Bollo put Lucy down "Naboo say we can have DVD day. Shop have no customer because of shit weather,"

Vince nodded "Make sure you pick out some good DVDs,"

Bollo nodded and walked. Lucy sat on the sofa with her friends.

"Anna, can I please have some Coco Pops?" Lucy asked her sister.

"Yes my darling. Feed Lucy too, mummy," Anna cackled to Vince.

"I'm scared now," Vince whimpered and gave the last of the Coco Pops to Lucy.

"Don't be scared," the girls chorused and cuddle-raped Vince.

"SHIT! HELP ME, HELP ME!" Vince screamed and giggled.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked.

"I LIKE PIE!" Vince squealed.

"Oh my God Vince has gone too," Naboo hid behind Howard.

"Where's Bollo? You didn't eat him did you?" Howard said sternly.

"No, he went to get some DVDs. I'm getting a shirt that doesn't have Coco Pops on it, Lucy you're coming too," the taller girl grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran to their room laughing.

"I miss my crazy girls," Vince said sadly.

"They only went to the other room," Howard sighed.

"Oh yeah," Vince grinned "Also there's a rule about this DVD day. Everybody needs to wear their jimmies,"

"Why?" Naboo asked.

"It's comfy," Lucy smiled as she ran back in with Anna.

"I am not getting back into my pyjamas sir," Howard said.

Anna walked up to Howard. "Howard could you please get into your jimmies, because you love me?" the teenager gave Howard the puppy eyes and like Vince, Howard couldn't say so.

"Ok, but only because I love you," Howard sighed and walked with Naboo to their bedrooms.

Vince and Lucy grinned in unison and the 3 of them hi-5ed. "WAR DANCE!" Lucy screamed. Vince and Anna started dancing round in a circle and screaming war chants.

Bollo walked in with the DVDs and Vince grabbed his hand and pulled the gorilla into the dance.

"What you doing Vince?" Bollo asked.

"DANCING!" Anna shrieked.

The four of them held hands and danced around in a circle. They kept spinning faster and faster until Bollo tripped and they collapsed into a giggling heap, just as Naboo and Bollo came back in.

"Come on get up," Naboo tried to look stern but couldn't help smiling.

Bollo got up first followed by the girls. "Pull me up," Vince grinned and held out his hands. Lucy and Anna pulled him up.

"We need more duvets," Lucy said.

"I'll get mine. Can I get yours Vince?" Anna asked.

"Yeah come on," Vince and Anna ran to get their duvets.

"What films did you guys get?" Howard asked Bollo.

"Shaun of the Dead, Paul, Hot Fuzz, the Boat That Rocked and the Simpsons Movie," Bollo grunted.

Anna and Vince ran into the room giggling and carrying their duvets. "Come on, cuddle up on the sofa," Anna smiled. The men pilled themselves onto the sofa.

"OI!" Lucy yelled. Howard, Bollo, Naboo and Vince all laughed at the girls' glares. Lucy looked at Anna who grinned evilly. They screamed and jumped onto the men on the sofa.

"Ok we're sorry," Howard cried.

"Good," the girls said in unison and squished onto the sofa as the film started.

5 films later the 6 friends were asleep. Howard had been the first to go, just as Paul was finishing and he was quickly followed by the others.

Bollo woke up first and looked at the clock. 5 o'clock. The gorilla managed to get off the sofa without waking the others and decided to make a chilli for their tea.

About half an hour later the chilli was done. Howard woke up first and gently shook Naboo who was nearest to him.

"What do you want?" Naboo moaned sleepily.

"Bollo's made us tea," Howard explained. "Wake the others up so we can eat,"

"What do you want Mr Raison Head?" Anna mumbled as Naboo woke her up.

"Who is Mr Raison Head?" Naboo asked.

"I dunno, some randomer that wanted Vince and Bollo to do a dance," the girl giggled.

"I ain't doing a dance for no one," Vince glared at her.

"Bollo know who Mr Raison Head is," Bollo said from the kitchen.

After they'd eaten the chilli Lucy looked out the window. "Rain's stopped," She called. Vince and Anna raced to the window.

"Let's go to the Velvet Onion," Vince suggested.

"Yeah, are you guys coming?" Anna asked Naboo, Bollo and Howard.

The three of them nodded and they all went to get ready.


End file.
